


it's written here on every single page I'm smitten

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, M/M, MIT Era, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shh, I’m trying to study, Tony."</p><p>"God, you nerd," Tony mutters back, still clinging tightly to him. "It’s three in the morning, Rhodey, nobody studies at three in the morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's written here on every single page I'm smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pancakiest @ tumblr who drew [this adorable artwork](http://ironized.tumblr.com/post/77978276152/pancakiest-tony-and-rhodey-being-mit-babies) of Tony and Rhodey being silly MIT babies who wear matching hoodies and cuddle a lot. (And yes I know Tony was like 15 in college shhh there's just some smooching in this fic.)
> 
> Title stolen from "Textbook" by We Are Scientists.

Rhodey hears Tony approach long before he sees him, the shuffling sound of socks dragging over carpet even more telling than the quiet “Rhodeyyy” that follows a few moments later. Whatever Tony wants can’t be important, because he doesn’t say anything else, so Rhodey just turns a page in his book and keeps reading.

The shuffling gets louder as Tony moves in behind the couch, and without looking up Rhodey can tell it’s his ‘I’m sad because nobody is paying attention to me’ shuffling. The thought is confirmed when suddenly there’s hair in his face as Tony leans over the back of the couch and rubs his cheek against Rhodey’s cheek. “Rhodeyyy.”

Refusing to give in to Tony’s empty pleading, Rhodey keeps his attention firmly on his book. If Tony needs something, he can ask like a normal person. Not that Rhodey is under the impression that Tony will ever be normal, but he can at least pretend on occasion.

He’s not sure if his plan is backfiring or not when Tony slumps over the back of the couch like he’s been shot, Rhodey’s name on his lips like a particularly petulant death knell. He lies like that for a moment, until all the blood rushes to his head, then slides the rest of the way over the couch and curls up at Rhodey’s side. Finally Rhodey risks a glance down at Tony, just to make sure he’s actually okay, and Tony seizes on the opening like a cat pouncing on its prey. Or, in Tony’s case, more like a kitten pouncing on a laser pointer dot.

Tony scoots forward and wraps his arms around Rhodey’s waist, burying his face in Rhodey’s lap. Rhodey just sighs and raises his book so Tony fits under his arms, but when Tony makes an unintelligible noise against his stomach, Rhodey leans forward and kisses the top of Tony’s head, saying,

"Shh, I’m trying to study, Tony."

"God, you nerd," Tony mutters back, still clinging tightly to him. "It’s three in the morning, Rhodey, nobody studies at three in the morning."

"They do when they have a test tomorrow."

"Not even then," Tony whines, like actually whines, and Rhodey didn’t think Tony could sound any sadder but he’s finally achieved it.

"If you’re bored you could try sleeping," Rhodey says, trying to go back to reading his book, but Tony clinging to his waist is very distracting. His eyes keep skimming over the same couple of lines on the page.

"Can’t sleep, drank coffee."

"Now why would you do that?"

"Didn’t want to sleep."

Rhodey sighs again, but this time he closes his book and sets it down on the arm of the couch so he can run his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Should I ask why you don’t want to sleep?”

Tony sighs as well, more content than exasperated, and leans into Rhodey’s touch. “Probably not.”

Rhodey tucks that comment away for later, knowing that if he presses now Tony will just fight him. “Want to help me study? You can read off my notes and ask me questions.”

"Why would I want to do that?"

"So you can gloat when I get them wrong."

"You never get them wrong," Tony mutters begrudgingly, reaching up and tugging Rhodey down to give him a kiss.

Rhodey laughs but accepts the kiss despite their awkward positioning. “I’ll have to go get my notebook.”

"Not yet," Tony says, nuzzling Rhodey’s face. "In a minute."

The study room is completely deserted at this hour, so Rhodey lets Tony sit up and position himself more comfortably in Rhodey’s lap. He loops his arms around Tony’s waist and holds him close. It’s not often that Tony isn’t babbling away at him, and Rhodey takes a moment to appreciate the silence.

A silence which lasts about five seconds because Tony’s tugging on his hoodie and saying, “We matched today.”

"That’s what happens when you go to the same school," Rhodey says dryly, though he smiles when Tony raises an eyebrow at him.

"Just for the record, you copied me."

"I don’t think you had anything to do with what school I picked."

Tony rolls his eyes. “I meant the sweatshirt.”

"I don’t think you have anything to do with what clothing I pick out either," Rhodey repeats, trying not to laugh.

"I bought mine first," Tony says with a pout, forehead resting against Rhodey’s.

"You can’t prove it."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Rhodey is happy to, leaning in the rest of the way and pressing their lips together softly. Tony curls his fingers in Rhodey’s hoodie and tries to deepen the kiss already, swiping his tongue over Rhodey’s lower lip before nipping at it impatiently. Rhodey gives in without a fight, lips parting to allow Tony access. He drags one hand up Tony’s back to the nape of his neck, fingers brushing against the short hair there, his other hand gripping Tony’s waist to keep him steady.

Rhodey loses himself for a few minutes, curled up on this slightly uncomfortable couch with Tony on his lap as they kiss, until at last he pulls away with reluctance. “I’m supposed to be studying,” he whispers, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"You’re going to get an ‘A’ anyway," Tony answers, lips ghosting across Rhodey’s cheek as he leans back in. "Just give up."

"Maybe…" Rhodey says without any real commitment, and kisses Tony again.

In the end, Rhodey doesn’t study anymore that night, and he does get an A on the test. He doesn’t tell Tony though; it’s not like the kid needs any more of an ego boost knowing he was right.


End file.
